Wings of Olympus
by Beyond Books
Summary: Percy and his younger brother Theseus have lost a very close person to them. Annabeth. When she dies it breaks the hearts of these two heros. Annabeth being Percy's love of his life and a sister to Theseus. Now they have disappeared for five years and when they become guardians of the hunt how will Artemis react, or will she fall for the oldest son of the sea god (bad sum good book
1. Chapter 1

Sounds of a battle could be heard from the throne room of Olympus, but there was no one around to hear it. Olympus was completely deserted except for four demigods, a Titan, and a satyr going toe to toe in a heated battle in the middle of the throne room. There was Percy Jackson, his brother Theseus Maylee, Annabeth Chase, Grover the saytr, Ethan Nakamura, and Kronos.

Kronos and Percy Jackson swords clashed together as sparks flew. Kronos kicked Percy in the chest and sent him flying across the room. His brother, Theseus, came up after him and slashed Kronos breast plate, leaving a small gash. Theseus was not as great with the sword as Percy was because for some odd reason he excelled in archery. Sadly long range combat was no good and even though he had a pistol on his hip I woulnt penetrate the hard skin of the Titan. They went at it for a little until Kronos froze Theseus in time and punched him in the face so hard that if it wasn't for the curse of Achilles his nose would have shattered.

Theseus flew into a marble throne, cracking it, and dropped to the floor unconcious. By then Kronos attacked Percy with furious slashes and hacks that the son of the sea god just barely kept up with. Kronos backed Percy against Hephastus's throne and Percy jumped on top of it. _"Defense mode" _it said, and Percy had just enough time to jump off and roll behind Kronos before the throne shot electricity right into the Titans face. "ARH!" He yelled befor dropping to one knee. Annabeth saw this as an opening and kicked Ethan away before "Percy running to the downed Titan. "Luke I know your in there. You have to fight him. Please!" She pleaded. Kronos just flicked his hand and sent Annabeth back into her mothers throne with a loud CRACK, followed by her hitting the floor with A thud and a cry of pain.

Percy began seeing red and the throne room began to shake. A sea green aura begin to surround him as he let out a frightening war cry. He charged the Titan with amazing speed and ferocity. The Titan tried to defend himself but the constant shaking and heavy winds made it hard to keep balance. Ethan stumbled and fell into the hearth and screamed as his skin began to burn away. Grover and Theseus, who finally woke up, made there way over to Annabeth as Percy disarmed Kronos and knocked him to the ground. "Luke, do you see what you have done!" yelled Percy as he pointed to Annabeth. Kronos looked over and when he saw the daughter of Athena, his eyes flickered from gold to blue. The eye color of luke. He turned to Percy and there was fear in those eyes. "Percy," he said "Kronos is ready to take his full form, we have to stop him."

Luke slowly stumbled to his feet and tried to grab Annabeths knife that she had dropped. Percy beat him to it and and kicked Luke onto his back. Anger flashed in Luke's eyes before it went away. "Percy, you have to give me the knife. Only I can stop Kronos. I know where the spot is. Please trust me." Percy looked over to his friends and brother to see Theseus and Grover holding a limp Annabeth. They both gave him a quick nod and Percy reluctantly handed over the knife. Luke undid a strap by his left armpit and slammed the knife into some exposed skin. He howled in pain and dropped the knife as his began gasping like he couldnt get enough air. There was a bright flash of light the everyone averted their eyes from and a painful scream.

When it was over all was left was the dead andsmoking body of Luke Castellan. His eyes were open, those sky blue eyes, yet they saw nothing. Percy quickly ran over to where Theseus and Grover were sitting and kneeled down next to Annabeth. She was pale and had sweat pouring down her face even though she was shivering. They all had tears in their eyes as they stared at the daughter of Athena. "She has a broken back." whispered Theseus to Percy. "Did we win?" Asked Annabeth. "Yeah, we won all thanks to you Annabeth." Said Percy, his voice cracked a bit. "That's good, that's..." And then she died. All three boys lost it after that. They started bawling and holding each other As they atempted to stop crying.

The throne room doors burst open as the gods rushed in looking for a fight. What they found was a very trashed throne room and there males that couldn't pull themselves together. "What happened here, where's kronos." boomed Zues. "he's gone, we defeated him." Said Percy, regaining some of his composure, in his arms he held Annabeth. We need two shrouds for a daughter of Athena and a son of Hermes. The gods quickly conjured up the shrouds and placed both of the bodies in them. Athena and Hermes sat in their thrones with looks of distraught on their faces.w

Theseus, Grover, and I sat om the floor as the gods fixed the throne room. Percy looked over to his brother and held out a fist. Theseus looked at it then knuckled bumped him. "Good job out there today, you held your own against a Titan with a sword none the less." Complimented Percy. Theseus chuckled" Those lessons you've been giving me have come in handy. Even though I still prefer to use my bow and this." He replied, plopping his gun on the table. they both shared a quick laugh as Percy looked over his younger brother for any signs that he might be hurt. Theseus was a year younger than Percy. He was 15 years old, had light brown skin with brown eyes that had a ring of sea green around the iris. He had short black hair and wore a white tshirt with white baggy jogging pants. he had removed his armor a while ago just as Percy had.

Percy once asked him why he always wore those type of clothes and his reply was that if he was going to die he might as well die comfortable. Zues slammed his master bolt down on the floor and Percy's attention was soon on him, just like everyone else's. when all eyes where on him he began. "thank you, first I want to start with um thanking... uh.. My brother for... um... Helping us take down Typhon which whom would have been, uh, imossible for us to defeat had it not been for him." He said so quickly everyone almost didn't hear him. Poseidon just burst out laughing before clapping Zues on the back And saying "your very welcome brother." Everyone else started laughing at Zues discomfort Before the ceremony began again.

It went off without a hitch and was kind of enjoyable. Grover was made god of the wild, Tyson was made general of the cyclops army, they got Thalia from under the statue of Hera and she was given praise form Artemis. when it was Percy and Theseus turn we were offered to be gods which they both kindly turned down. Instead of being god the made the Olympians swear that they would pay more attention to their children and start claiming them before the age 13. Also they wanted all the minor gods to have thones and cabins built. After everyone agreed they began to celebrate.

Percy and Theseus were in no mood for partying so the left olympus and returned to camp half-blood for some rest. It was empty and quiet except for the monsters in the woods. Both boys made their way into Poseidon's cabin and flopped onto their beds. As tired as they were they couldn't sleep. Percy's mind was on Annabeth. He wanted to ask her out often the war. He wanted them to live a long and happy life together. Theseus was worried about his brother. He knew Percy had a thing for Annabeth and felt sorry for him. Annabeth was like and older sister to Theseus. When she and Percy hung out she would suggest that he should come along. no she was dead and both boys were extremely sad and heart broken.

Finally Percy sat up and said "I can't stay here. It has top many memories of all the friends we've lost in this war. Too many memories of... of Annabeth." Theseus silently nodded before getting out of bed. "Then let's go somewhere, somewhere were the gods won't find use. When we could hang out and forget abou this blasted war. Hopefully live normal."

"You know good and well that we could never live normal." Replied Percy, but Theseus was up and already packing. He grabbed two quivers full of arrows, a bow, his gun with some ammunition. Also a bag with food, money, drachmas, and extra clothes. Percy rolled his eyes and grabbed similar things, minus the arrows and gun. When everything was packed they left a note to Chiron and walked out of camp.

"So where to now" asked Theseus. Percy thought for a moment before a place popped into his mind. "I know exactly where to go" he said and quickly took off in that direction With Theseus close behind.

LINE BREAK

Percy and Theseus were sitting at Montauk beach in front of the cabin with a fire going. That sat in the sand and looked at the stars that shined brightly in the night sky. Theseus was munching on a granola bar as Percy popped open a bag of chips. They didn't notice the fire starting to get bigger until it exploded causing them to jump up and grabbed their weapons.

But there was no need because when the fire died there was Hestia, goddess of the hearth and home, standing there with a warm smile. The two sons of Poseidon quickly bowed. "There is no need for that heroes of Olympus. I am merely here for a proposition." The boys glanced at each other with confused looks. Hestia continued to smile and said "you have recently lost someone close to your heart and wish to get away from the sorrow and pain, am I correct?" percy and Theseus nodded with sadness in their eyes. "Well in that case I want you two to become my champions"

to say they were shocked was in understatement. "What do you mean lady Hestia." Asked Percy. "I want you two to become my champions, go around saving demigods and children who are in need of help.

"I Except" said Theseus. Percy looked at his younger brother before slowly nodding. "I except also" he said. Hestia beamed at the two boy before gently touching their shoulders. They both glowed a orange-red color befor it quickly died. the boys felt the power rushing through their bodies. Percy's eyes stayed a sea blue with a ring of red around the irises that looked like fire. It was mesmerizing as it looked like fire and water had clashed together. Theseus eyes went from brown to a fire red with spcake of brown and blue in them. The glowed a little and looked like head lights of a car. "What did you do" asked Theseus. "I gave you the power of the hearth and home of course." said Hestia.

"What type of power?" Questioned Percy. "You now have the power over fire, as well as the power to heal your wounds as well as others. If your clap your hands you can make any home cooked meal that you will like. And you can teleport." The boys mouths hung open in amazement.

Then they bowed before looked at the goddess. "Thank you lady Hestia" they said "Now" she said "I have my first mission for the two of you."


	2. Chapter 2

**5 YEARS LATER**

Its been five years since anyone has seen the two sons of Poseidon. Every god, minor god, and demigod has been out looking for him, but they all came up empty handed. Artemis and her hunter try to find him but they couldn't either, which really put the goddess of the hunt in a pissy mood. Poseidon himself has been a complete wreak. Storms have pounded the coast as he relentlessly looked for his son, but he had the same luck as everyone else. It's was that life changing day five years ago that sent everyone into a frenzy. That day Chiron called a meeting regarding a letter he found from Percy and Theseus.

_FLASHBACK TIME_

_fourteen Olympians sat in thrones around the room with tired expressions. they were called here by Zeus for important issues that needed to be discussed. Everyone was think that he just wanted to kill another demigod that he thought was "too powerful".as everyone sat there Chiron walked into the throne room pale and nervous. "My lords and ladies" he said respectfully. "I have called you all here on behalf of Perseus and Theseus." Everyone's eyebrows rose a little. What could the two saviors of Olympus done that I cause an urgent council meeting. "I have a letter here" continued Chiron, "that you all will want to hear." _

_He cleared his thought quickly before starting. "Dear Chiron, if you are reading this then me and Theseus have left. The last four years of battles, quests, and the loss of so many friends have made me and my brother mentally and physically weary. the resent loss of Annabeth has caused a striking blow to our hearts." Athena's eyes became wide at this information. She had known the two sons of Poseidon were close to her daughter. She even knew that Percy had fallen head over heels for her, and that Annabeth felt the same. "So my brother and I have left for some time away from all the hurt and pain. Hopefully we will return on some unknown day. See you whenever, Perseus Jackson"_

_the entire room was silent for a few seconds until everyone started freaking out. Questions began flying as Poseidon slumped back in his chair. He was devastated at the thought of his boys out there in the world alone. He knew that they could protect themselves but him not knowing where they were saddened him. Hestia was the only one that wasn't freaking out, which didn't go unnoticed by Athena_

_Suddenly Zeus slammed his master bolt against the floor and effectively shut everyone up. "Calm heads will prevail in this room" he yelled. "I want every god, goddess, minor god or goddess, demigod, satyr, what ever we have available searching for these two. Do I make myself clear?" he said. Everyone nodded and flashed out to take care of the task at hand._

_FLASHBACK FINISH_

That was five whole years ago and not a single person found them. It was as if they vanished from the face of the earth. Two months after the disappearance of Percy and Theseus, demigods started showing up at random at camp half-blood or inside the hunt. When they were asked who brought them that would say two males, one wearing all black and one wearing all white, with weapons. They always said they could never see their face because they wore masks. After the first dozen demigods appeared, Zeus ordered these males to be found. After five years of no success Zeus was livid.

Finally on one winter day, Artemis was tracking a hellhound through the woods. a light snow was coming down and the ground was covered in a foot of snow. "Lady Artemis" said Thalia. "We are getting close to our prey. Artemis nodded and the group continued forward. As the group of huntresses followed the tracks of the hellhound, the came to a clearing the size of a football field. It was around noon and the sun beamed down on the snow making it a little hard too see. But other then that the place was beautiful.

Artemis looked around and saw nothing and neared nothing. Suddenly she hear a twig snap and fired her arrow in that direction. then there was absolute silence. it felt like the entire field was holding its breath waiting to see what would happen. then from the forest around them came forty to forty-five monsters. There were cyclops, hellhounds, and dracaena. "fire at will" yelled Artemis as she fired arrow after arrow. They cut down twenty monsters before the got too close, so they switched to hunting knives.

Two hunters were injured when a cyclops swung his club like a bat and caught them from behind. Another's leg was almost completely taken off by a hellhound. Artemis was knocked across the field when two cyclops ganged up on she blocked a strike to her legs, the other cyclops caught her kin the chest with a fist. She lost both her knives and was in to much pain to reach her bow.

A cyclops was about to bring down his club when a gunshot was heard and a split second later the monsters head exploded, showering Artemis in gold dust. Everyone froze and and all was quiet. Suddenly a figure jumped over Artemis and into the group of monsters. He wore a black long coat with the hood up and a tight fitting black shirt underneath. He had black sweat pants and black gloves the stopped halfway up his fingers along with black winter boots. In one hand he held a three foot sword and in the other was a black hunting knife. On his right shoulder he wore a symbol of Hestia. He matched the exact description of one of the men she was supposed to find.

(gold dust by flux pavilion remix plays now)

He was so graceful in the way he killed the monsters, like a dance with a lot more violence. He rolled across the ground and sliced the stomach of a dracaena open before stabbing a hellhound in the face. More gun shots rang out and three cyclops heads were removed from their shoulders Before exploding into dust. The figure in black then did a back flip over a club before doing a downwards slash in mid air, completely gutting a cyclops in half. After 23 more of the monsters were killed by the lone man and his unknown companion, the last two began to flee. Two shots were heard and the monsters exploded into gold dust with a poof. Everyone was silent, but in a slit second 26 arrows were pointed at the lone man.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he said calmly. He turned to look at Artemis and she saw that he was wearing an all black mask that covered his entire head. Where his eyes should be were two black shades that were attached to the mask. "I have a friend hidden in the woods that could drop your hunters in a heart beat." Artemis mentally slapped herself. She totally forgot about the hidden sniper. Reluctantly she lowered her bow and so did all the hunters. "Who are you?" she asked in an icy tone. The male stood his ground but before he could reply and small 4 small girls ran up to him and screamed "Sam!" While hugging him.

Artemis felt a pain in her chest. These girls had shown up mysteriously a few months ago by the mysterious saviors that Artemis was supposed to find. And they had just called one of them Sam. Not Percy that had disappeared along with his brother Theseus All those years ago like Artemis hoped. The male sighed and hugged the girls back before whispering something into their ears. The girls giggled and ran back to the group of hunters. Then Sam put two fingers two his right ear and said "Aye man, it's time to go." There was a slight pause before he laughed "yeah yeah, just get your lazy ass over hear before they put an arrow in mine."

A second later from behind Artemis came a thud and a grunt. Everyone wiped around with bows up to see a figure dressed exactly like Sam except he was wearing all white. On his waist there was a sword and a hunting knife And Across his back was a book bag and a bow with a quiver of arrows.

Hanging from one arm was a long barreled sniper rifle that looked deadly as it was beautiful. He slowly walked to the center next to Sam and stood there completely calm.

Artemis lowered her bow and said. "So you two are the males we've been look for. You know I'm going to have to take you two to Olympus. The male in all white shook his head and said "that won't be happening. We are currently on a mission right now and can't be delayed." Artemis glared at him. "And whats going to stop me from taking you by force?" The boys looked at each other before erupting into flames and disappearing. Artemis stared in shock at the place the two males occupied only a few seconds ago. She then turned to her her hunters and said" I'm going to Olympus to inform them about this. Stay here and set up camp." The girls nodded and Artemis flashed away.

LINE BREAK

In the throne room Artemis pulled out an arrow and fired it into the sky. It exploded in a shower of silver sparks signaling an emergency meeting. After a few seconds of waiting all the gods flashed into their thrones. "What is it you would like daughter" said Zues. "I have found the two boys that have been dropping off demigods. "Where are they, why are they not here?" Asked Zeus

"They got away, but I know who knows where they are." Artemis said, pointing to Hestia who didn't even flinch. "How long have you known" growled Zeus. "all along." Was his reply. Zeus face contorted into anger. "You've know theses two all along and you've never thought about telling us" Zeus boomed. "They are my champions that I have chosen. I sent them on small missions to rescue demigods all over the continent." Siad Hestia.

"Bring them here now or I will hunt them down myself and drag them in here if I need to" threatened the lord of the skies. Hestia looked very annoyed before flashing away only to return with the two males. Everyone stared looked at them with shock. Their masks and long coats made them look like assassins and the weapons they had only made them look tougher and meaner. They both turned to Hestia and she nodded her approval before they first removed their coats, then they removed their masks and everyone gasped. Standing there were the two long lost son of Poseidon looking like gods.

being out in the wild did wonders for them. They both had hard set faces with a stong jaw. At eighteen and nineteen years old they both were at an impressive 6'4. Their tight shirts show that they were both very muscular with big arms. Percy's hair had grown out and had a silky look while Theseus had his hair in dreads. but what intreagued the gods the most were their eyes. Percy had his sea blue eyes but they had a ring of red around it that seemed to move just like fire so it looked like fire and water crashed together. Theseus's eyes were dire red with specks of brown and around in them. They seemed to glow like lights on a car.

Aphrodite mouth was wide open as she looked in between the two as if deciding which one was more appealing to her. After everyone got over their shock Poseidon ran over to his boys and gave them a crushing hug. "My son, you've come home" he said, putting them down. "It's good to be home" said Percy And their father returned to his seat. Zeus looked at Artemis and said "how did you know Hestia knew where they were?" "I saw the symbol of her on their right shoulder and I instantly knew." "And how did you happen to come by them" he asked. Then Artemis plunged into the story of how both Percy and Theseus took down twenty-five monsters in a few minutes.

During this Percy was picking at his finger nails while Theseus leaned against his rile while playing candy crush on his iPod. At one point he nudged Percy and showed him his new high score in which Percy knuckle bumped him. When Artemis finished everyone stared at the two brothers With shock while Poseidon had a look of pride on his face. Zeus slowly nodded his head before saying "thank you for saving my daughter." Everyone raised and eyebrow in surprise because it's not everyday that Zues says thank you to anyone. Especially demigods. "But my question is why did you run away." Percy sighed and said" it was kinda tough for use. We lost a lot of friend theses past few years and after losing someone so close like Annabeth, we decided we needed a break." "A long one" added Theseus, still not looking up from his game.

Everyone saw no fault in those words so they didn't question them. "What will you do now, will you return to camp" asked Hermes. The boys shook their heads. "Maybe one day, but for now we aren't ready." said Theseus. Zeus seemed to be in deep though before his face lit up. "How would you guys like to be guardians of the hunt, I need someone like you two to protect my little girl." Artemis shot out of her seat. "What! They can't come to my camp, they are males!" She screamed. "Plus I don't need protection, I can protect myself." "Just like you did today" snapped Zeus. Artemis was about to reply but was cut off when Percy said "lord Zeus Im honored and all, but I will be on missions for lady Hestia and will be gone most of the time.

"then the hunt will go with you." Was he reply. "Absolutely not!" Artemis said, turning red. "what I say is final and you will obey!" Zeus said, fed up with Artemis whining. "now boy hold still while we give you our blessings" all the gods stood up and pointed their hands forward the two sons of Poseidon. They began to glow and a beam of light shot from each hand. It gathered into a ball before splitting in half and entering the two brothers. They both doubled over in pain as they felt something begin to grow on their backs. Their was a slight ripping sound and a whoosh of air. When the lights went away everyone gasped. On the backs of each male were a pair of wing like and angles. Percy's were all black like midnight while Theseus's were pure white. The two boys looked at each other in shock before a face splitting grin spread from ear to ear.

They both gave an experimental flap and they slowly rose off the ground. Theseus grunted in pain as his bow snapped and quiver broke off and fell on the floor. He made a sad face Percy patted him on the back. Zeus got over his shock and said "well that's a first" everyone else nodded. It was very rare that demigods blessed by all the gods got wings, and it was rare because this was the first time. "Hey Artemis, I guess this makes us your guardian angel, doesn't it?" teased Percy. "So are we like, immortal now?" Asked Theseus, still bummed about his bow and quiver. "more or less yeah" said Zeus. "now before this meeting is dismissed, does anyone want to add any blessings.

Hephaestus Raised his hand and Zeus nodded. "Come here boy" he said pointing to Theseus. Theses quickly walked over and bowed. "let me see that rifle of yours." Theseus handed over his rifle and the god of forges looked at it with a keen eye. "Did you put this together" he asked. Theseus nodded and Hephaestus laughed. "are you sure your no son of mine, this is amazing." Suddenly the gun began to glow and when the light died in his hands was a the was a white ring with the symbol of Hephaestus on it. "I have made this gun so that you will never have to reload and you don't have to worry about wind and gravity. Where ever the cross hairs are in the scope, That's where the bullet will hit. Also now you don't have to worry about your wing getting in the way so you can fly. This should make up for the loss of you bow and arrows."

Theseus took the ring and slid it on his finger. "Thank you" he said before walking back to his brother. "Oh and me also" said Aphrodite. Before the boys could protest she threw a ball of light and them and it exploded in a pink mist. When the Mia cleared all the goddesses blushed madly. The sons of Poseidon we hot before, but now they were sexy. They wore the long coats but now they were sleeveless so that they showed off the boys muscle. Their shirts had a turquoise trident on the front and a hearth on the back. Their eyes glowed with power and seemed to be on fire. Aphrodite giggled and was almost doodling over the boys.

"Well, fuck" complained Theseus. "Um, Anything else" Zeus asked before nodding his head and saying "meeting dismissed and flashing out of there Along with a Few other gods. the boys tried putting their coats back on but their wings stopped them. "Allow me" said Hestia before grabbing the boys coats in her hands. They began to glow and when the light went away, the coats looked the same except now it had red trim along the edges and slits in the back for their wings. They boys put them on and nodded thank to Hestia.

Poseidon hugged his sons one last time before flashing out. Apollo thanked the for saving his little sis, which earned his a slap to the head, before leaving also. Now it was just them and Artemis. She rolled her eyes and said "We are currently camped in the clearing still so when you feel like it come back" she said before flashing away. The brothers looked at each other and shrugged. "Don't forget we still got that mission to finish." Said Percy. Theseus nodded his head and they left the throne room. "Instead of teleporting, how about we fly." Suggested Theseus. Before Percy could reply Theseus flapped his new wings and flew off. Percy laughed and shook his head before following close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is amazing" yelled Theseus to his brother as the sail throught the air. Percy laughed and did a dive but quickly pulled up into a flip. They were about 20 minutes from their mission for Hestia. Apparently there was a daughter of Hermes that needed their help in Dallas, Texas. Her mother died giving birth and her step father started drinking and beating her. This was a standard get in get out mission. "Hey Percy, do you think the wings are retractable?" Asked Theseus. Percy shrugged and said "I dont think so, they seemed attached to our skin." "Ima try it" said Theseus and he concentrated really hard.

"Wait, not while we're-!" But Percy never finished because at that moment Theseus's wing retracted into his back and left him suspended in mid-air. The son of the sea God began plummeting towards the ground at high speeds. "SHHIIITTT" he yelled on the way down. At the last second possible he pulled out his wings and soared back into the air. "Are you done fucking around!" Yelled Percy. Theseus nodded, still a little pale from his near death experience.

Finally they reached their destination and dropped into the backyard. Theseus pulled his wings into his back and rolles his shoulder. With a little concentration, Percy also retracted his wings with only little pain. "You sure this is the place" asked Theseus. "Positive" replied Percy. From inside the house they could hear multiple people laughing. All voices where male and they seemed to be coming from the basement. Percy and Theseus walked up to the door and turned the nob. When they found it was locked, Percy kicked the door in, but quickly grabbed it before it hit the wall.

They listened and when they heard no sound of foot steps coming, they quietly entered the house. They made their way to the basement door and slowly opened it.

The basement was lit with a single lightbulb above a pool table. Six over weight men sat around it with beers and cigars playing poker. They joked and laughed about inappropriate things like sex and porn. From a corner came the sound of crying and the boys looked over. Chained to the wall was a girl about 17 years old with long stringy black hair with pale skin.

All she wore was her bra and panties and was covered in bruises and cuts. Percy could hear Theseus growl in anger when he saw how poorly the girl was treated. He was royaly pissed too and he knew exactly how to handle these punks.

With A few quick hand gestures, Percy told Theseus to take out the three guys on the left while he went right. Theseus nodded and both boys walked into the basement. "Hello assholes" said Percy with a straight face. "Who the hell are you" said a guy with a long beard and a bald head. He wore only a dirty robe and slippers. "Who we are doesn't matter, we just want the girl and we'll leave." Said Theseus, barely containing his anger. The girl in the corner paled and balled herself up.

"Fuck off" said another man, pulling a gun from his hip as if trying to scare them. Percy sighed and looked to the girl. "Close your eyes, I don't want you to see this." The girl nodded and shut her eyes tight. When the two boys were sure she wouldn't see anything they dove into action.

Faster than the eye could see, Percy grabbed a mans head and slammed it into the pool table before pulling out his hunting knife sticking it into the back of his skull. He then turn and sliced the second mans neck and threw his knife so it stuck into the third mans forehead.

Theseus grabbed the man with the gun hand and fired off two shots into the second mans chest. He then twisted the mans wrist before pushing his elbow in the opposite direction. With a sickening snap he broke the guys elbow And pushed the bone through the skin. Theseus then grabbed his knife and stuck it into the mans head before throwing it and impaling it into the third mans heart.

All six men dropped simultaneously. The two brothers turned to the girl in the corner and walked over to her. As they got closer the girl tried pulling herself into a tighter ball. "Please don't hurt me" she said. "Hey Percy could you go check to see if anyone is coming, I'll handle this." said Theseus. Percy nodded and ran up the stairs. Theseus pulled off his mask and squatted next to the girl. "Hey I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to save you." the girl looked at him with big green eyes. "Really?" She asked. Theseus nodded and said "Yeah, I was sent here by your dad to to get you."

The girl shook her head and said in a low voice, "No, my daddy left me when I was born" Theseus shook his head. "Your father didn't leave you, he just couldn't come see you because of certain rules that were set in to place a long time ago." "Why would they put up such rules" the girl asked. "I dont know, but just know that your father is a special man." The girl looked at Theseus confused. "How special?" She asked. Theseus smiled and said "godly special."

"Now let's get these chains off of you" he said standing up. He looked them over once and then, with a grunt, pulled them out of the wall. The girl's eyes became wide in shock at the amount of strength Theseus showed. He then used his fire powers to heat melt the chains off her wrist. "What's your name by the way" Theseus asked. "Lilly." Theseus smiled at her and she smiled back. When the chains were all off Lilly scooted into the corner, not really trusting Theseus yet. "Hey don't be scared. You look hurt and I want to help you." She slowly slid forward and Theseus put a hand on her shoulder and her forehead. The girl flinched slightly at his touch but did not move.

theseus's hands began to glow and soon did Lilly's entire body. When the light died all of Lilly's cuts and bruises were healed. When she saw this she jumped up tackled Theseus in a hug. "Um, not to ruin the moment but your not really wearing clothes." Lilly instantly stepped back and tried to cover herself up.

"Here, this should keep you covered and warm" said Theseus as he took off his long coat and put it on Lilly. She nodded her thanks as she blushed in embarrassment. Standing straight up Theseus could see that she was not taller than 5'3, a whole foot smaller than him. "You hungry?" Asked Theseus and Lilly nodded. "How about some Chicago style hotdog." The girls eyes instantly lit up as she nodded fiercely. Theseus clapped his hands and in a poof of orange smoke came a plate with a hotdog and fries. The girl stared wide eyed at it before quickly scarfing it down. She was done in a few seconds and said. "How are you doing all this cool stuff."

"Well my dad is a god like your father and my patron is a goddes so with them combined they gave me theses cool powers. Also I have wings" he said as he let his wing out. The girl stared wide eyed at them before touching one. "they are so soft" she said and Theseus chuckled. He grabbed he hand and they both felt a spark run up their arms. They sat their and looked into each others eyes before Percy interrupted and said "aye Thees, (which is Theseus without eus) we got cops coming." "Come on, we have to go" Theseus said to Lilly, pulling her along. "Where are we going" she asked. "I'll explain on the way"

When they made it to the backyard Theseus pick up Lilly bridal style. "Hold on tight" he said and him and Percy took off into the air. Lilly let out a small scream as she gripped the front of Theseus's shirt tightly and her eyes shut close. The two sons of Poseidon laughed a little as they flew through the clouds and into the sky. It was night time and the moon was in its full glory. "Open your eyes" Theseus whispered. Lilly slowly opened them and the quickly became large as she saw the Night stars even seemed brighter.

(Sky full of stars by Coldplay starts now)

"So where are you taking me" asked Lilly. "To a camp only for girls led by Artemis " said Theseus. "You mean Artemis as in Artemis goddess of the hunt?" Theseus nodded and Lilly smiled. He couldn't be serious. There was no such thing as Greek gods or goddesses. Were there? Lilly just let it be and snuggled against Theseus's chest. Soon all could be heard was light breathing and when he check he found Lilly fast asleep. "How far are we away from the camp." Percy thought for a second before saying "about an hour." Theseus nodded and they continued to fly in silence.

* * *

><p>TWO HOURS EARLIER<p>

Artemis flashed into the middle of the hunters camp and furiously walked to the table where the hunters were eating. "Girls, I have some good news and some bad news." "What's the bad news" asked Thali. "The council has assigned two male guardians to protect the hunt." All the huntresses groaned and began to complain. "What's the good news?" Asked a hunter know as Phoebe. "The two males are know as Perseus and Theseus." Thalia gasped at the names of her cousins that went missing five years ago. "They found them, where were they?" She asked. "They were the two males that you met earlier." Said Artemis.

thalias eyes widened and so did everyone else's. "There is no way two lone males could take down over 20 monsters in least than 5 minutes." Yelled a hunter. "Heros of Olympus or not, that is nearly impossible." "And yet they did it" retororted Artemis. "Mi'lady, are you defending theses boys?" Asked Phoebe. Artemis sighed and said "You don't have to like them, but you will respect them. The are probably the only tolerable males in the world, and so far they have save my life twice. I may not like the fact of two males in this camp, but I own them my life."

Suddenly Artemis smiled evilly. "But that doesn't mean you can't prank them." The hunters faces instanly brightened at the though of all the pranks they could pull on the two males. "well are you just going to sit there or are you going to roll out the carpet?" Asked Artemis, and the hunters quickly went to work.

TWO HOURS LATER

Percy and Theseus slowly landed in the forest near the clearing. Lilly was still knocked out in Theseus's arms and didn't even stir the enter flight. The walked into the clearing and saw row of tents and a fire pit with a blazing fire. "Where is everyone?" Asked Percy. Theseus just shrugged and continued walking. as they neared the firts tent the heard the slight snapping sound of a bow releasing an arrow. The two males turned and saw multiple arrows flying at them it's boxing gloves on the tips.

Percy and Theseus quickly began dodging the arrows as Theseus tried to protect Lilly. When the deadly projectiles stopped flying the began to see hunters slowly exit the forest with mad expressions. "What the Hades is wrong with you people, y'all could have hit Lilly with on of those." Snapped Percy. "What, it was just a harmless prank sea weed brain" said Thalia. Percy pulled off his mask and the girls were met with the handsome face of the son of Poseidon. "Harmless my ass." said Percy, plafully scolding Thalia. Then they ran to each other and he picked he up in a hug. Tears stared running down her face as che cried tears of joy. "It's good to have you back, looks like Mother Nature has been taking good care of you." She said, looking over his muscular body.

Percy laughed and let put thalia down. "Hey kelp head" said the daughter of Zeus to Theseus. "Who's that in your arms." "A girl we saved from some jackasses that treared her like crap." He said with a sad voice. "Her name is Lilly and we wanted to know if she could join the hunters." Artemis spoke up at this. "We will be more than happy to let her join, but I think she is too tired to do the pledge so I'll talk to her in the morning. Give her to me and I'll put her in one of the spare tents." Theseus tried giving Lilly to Artemis, but she wouldn't let go of his shirts. As he tried to pull her off, her grip seemed to tighten and she curled her small body up against his giant chest. "Uh, I don't think she wants to let go" commented Percy who was trying hard not to laugh. Theseus then tried waking her up but all he got was a few incompressible word.

"Well what do I do now." whined Theseus. Artemis surveyed the situation and srugged her shoulders. Thalia then came up with a brilliant idea. "I got this" she said, before zapping Lilly in the ass. Lilly instanly jumped away and slapped Theseus so hard the it left a fivi finger mark on his face. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU PINTCH MY BUTT." she screamed. Everyone started laughing while Theseus just sat there holding her in shock. "That wasn't him, it was me." Thalia confessed. "You wouldn't wake up so I had to zap you." Lilly looked down and noticed that she was still clinging onto Theseus's shirt while he held her. She blushed deep red and climbed out of his arms, only to jump right back in as soon as her bare feet touched the ground.

"uh, yeah can we get the some clothes?" Asked Theseus. Artemis nodded and motioned for him to follow. She led them to a tent slightly larger than the others and opened the flap. Before Theseus could enter Artemis put a hand on his chest. "The girl may enter, but you must stay out here. Now that ahe is awake I will be questioning her about joining the hunt." Theseus nodded and dropped Lilly off just inside the tent before turning around and walking back to his brother. Artemis led her to the center of her tent where a fire was going, but no smoke left it. She sat on on side cross legged and motioned for Lilly to do the same. "so your name is lilly right?" Asked Artemis.

Lilly nodded her head and Artemis continued. "So Lilly, have you ever heared the myths about the Greek gods Zeu, Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, and all the other gods." Lilly just nodded again. "i believe Theseus told me a little about it. Apparently his father is Poseidon." Artemis nodded her head in conformation. "Yes, all those gods are real, and I am one of them. You are sitting in the presence of Artemis, goddess of the hunt." Lilly's mouth hung open in shock. She was sitting in front of THE Artemis. She didn't belive Theseus when she told her the first time, but now she was certain he was one hundred percent serious. "I have called you in here to see if you would like to take part in becoming a huntress. You will stay with us, train with us, fight with us, and be safe with us. No man can harm you anymore." Explained Artemis. A smile lit slowly came across lillys face.

"What do I have to do?" She asked. Artemis smiled and said "repeat after me. I Lilly, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

Lilly began to recite, but stopped when she got to the part about turning her back on men. "Is there something wrong" asked Artemis. Lilly looked at her and asked "does that mean I can never love again. That I can never get married." Artemis was shocked. "Who could you possibly love, you were just save from the captivity of men who wanted to rape you. Men are vile, mean, and vicious. They never take anything seriously and only think about sex." Lilly hung her head and said "Not all of them" as she rapped herself tighter in Theseus's long coat. Artemis eyes slowly widened before she said "you love him don't you." Lilly slowly nodded.

"I know I just met him a few hours ago, but there is something about him that is different from every other male out there. He looks at me like a person and not a piece of meat. When he saved me from my step-father he talked to me so kind and gentle and when he held me in during the flight here..." Lilly slowly fell into silence as she had a dreamy look on her face. Artemis could see where she was comeing from. Percy and Theseus were two males that she could actually stand. They were respectful, but also fun loving at the same time. "And Percy's sea geen eyes seemed to capture my very soul and hold it in a tight, warm h-. Wait a minute why am I thinking of Percy like this. I despise males. I despise males." Artemis reminded herself as she shook her head.

"So would you like to join the hunt, or would you like to live with Theseus. I'm pretty sure that they could squeeze you into their little gang while they save demigods." Lilly's eyes lit up at the thought. She could have Theseus, and at the same time be safe from the filth know as man. Lilly nodded her head and said "I choose Theseus." Artemis nodded and Lilly jumped up to leave. Before he left Artemis cleared her throat. "Um, don't you want some cloths first." Lilly looked down and noticed she was still in her under clothes with Theseus's coat and no shoes. She blushed deeply and nodded. Artemis gave her a warm smile before going over to a dresser and pulling out a silver outfit and said "this should fit you just fine" befor throwing it at Lilly s other ould change.

"Thank you lady Artemis." said Lilly.

"Your very welcome dear."


	4. Chapter 4

After Lilly had changed into the new clothes, both her and Artemis stepped out of the tent. Artemis had not only given Lilly clothes, but she also gave her a bag with and extra pair of clothes and two of her very own hunting knives that she would learn how to use by either Artemis teaching her or the boys. What they saw before then was something they did not expect. Sitting around the table were all of Artemis huntresses and each of them had what looked like a nice, home cooked meal. On their plates were steak and potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and a buttered biscuit. The hunters were joking and laughing as they scarfed down the delicious food. Then the smell hit the two ladies and their mouth instantly started watering.

Thalia turned with a roll hanging out of her mouth and she smiled at the goddess. "Hello lady Artemis, I see Lilly decided to join us in the hunt."

"Actually, no she didn't."

Thalia nearly chocked on her dinner before saying "WHAT?"

"Evidently she has feelings for a certain immortal son of Poseidon." Explained Artemis. "Percy?" Asked a very confused Thalia. Artemis shook her head. Thalia's eyes widened in shock. "Theseus?" Lilly was blushing really hard by now and was highly uncomfortable with all the stares she was getting. The hunters, who already stopped eating, stared at Lilly incredulously because she had turned down being and immortal hunter to be with a male. "That makes no sense!" Yelled a hunter named Phoebe. "Why would you turn down such a generous offer to be with that boy. Have you not learned from your time with the company of man that they are no good.

"Theseus is different, he's not like most men. I mean you all are man-hating huntresses and yet he and his brother conjured up you all home cooked meals when that could have let y'all eat what ever nasty food y'all eat here." pointed out Lilly. "Also they are the only two males I can actually tolerate. At 14 years old they fought a Titan and held the sky for me. They even befriended Zoe before she past. And they save Olympus from Kronos, suffering heavy losses." Added Artemis. Phoebe looked at the goddess like she grew another head. "Now your defending males!?" She asked. "If anything they were the ones that got Zoe killed. If they never came into her life Zoe would have been fine and would still be alive. It's all their fault."

Anger flashed in Lilly's eyes and she took a step forward to put Phoebe in her place but Artemis stopped her. She turned to Phoebe and said "You may not like Percy or Theseus nor will you have to, but you will respect them. Like Lilly said, they are not like most men. They are responsible, loyal, brave, and all around good people. "(Not to mention how hot Percy looks wh- Hold on where did THAT thought come from? I don't like Percy.) Artemis was really startled by her thoughts about Percy and mentally shook her head.

"Anyway, where are they? We need to speak with them." Asked Lilly. "They went in that direction." Said Thalia, pointing to her left and into the forest. The two woman nodded their thanks and began walking in that direction. A light snow had began to fall again and it was beautiful sight. The snowflakes would twill through the air like ballerinas before coming to a rest on the ground, blanketing the snow in a white sheet beauty that was as soft as a marshmallows. They continued to walk when the came upon a red tent with the symbol of Hestia on it. It sat right next to a tree that seemed slightly higher than the rest. Artemis walked up to the flap and knocked on it. After a second Percy unzipped it and stepped out and holy Zeus it was a sight to behold.

Percy was standing there with his sweat pants on but no shirt. Artemis eyes raked over his muscular bare chest and defined six pack along with his large arms. She really wanted to touch the, but held herself back. Percy yawned slightly and asked "What can I do for you lady Artemis?" which snapped her out of her imagination. Artemis started blushing slightly and turned to see Lilly looking in any other direction but Percy's. "Yes, um, I'm here to see Theseus." Percy looked at Lilly and smiled slightly. "I see you took up Artemis's offer in becoming a hunter. That's good, you will be safe here. The hunters are really nice people." This shocked Artemis because the hunters have done nothing but mistreat Percy and Theseus since they got here."Actually that's what we're here to talk about, but I need Theseus here too."

Percy nodded before putting two fingers to his lips and letting out a short but high pitch whistle. A few seconds later Theseus came out of the tree that the boys were camped under and landed next to Percy. In his arms was his rifle, which he was currently leaning on. He had on a new coat, but this one seemed more like armor than a something to keep out winters relentless weather.. It was still long, but the back and shoulders had thin layers of metal on it. Also the coat seemed thick so it was better insulated from the cold.

"What were you doing up there?" Asked Artemis. "Guarding. We camped under this tree because it's one of the tallest. From the top I can see everything within a mile radius and with this rifle I can put a bullet in the eye of a cyclops from 500 yards." Explained Theseus. Artemis nodded at how strategically placed the camp sight was and said "well I came here on behalf of Lilly. Me and her had a talk and she has come to decision."

Artemis couldn't see Theseus's face because of the mask, but she could tell that he was slightly disappointed because his shoulders dropped slightly. "She has told me she will not be joining the hunters, but instead wants to join little... group." Percy's eyes widened and Theseus slipped off his rifle and nearly fell. "Seriously?" asked a very shocked Percy. Lilly nodded and a smile broke out on his face. Theseus pulled off his mask and also flashed Lilly his row of white teeth. "You know it's going to be dangerous out there" said Theseus. "There are monsters, mortals, and worst of all: Percy." This earned him a slap to the head from whom he was speaking of. Theseus just laughed and shoot his head.

"Plus you'll be hanging around us most of the time. I would have though you would despise males after what your step father did" said Percy. Lilly nodded and said "i know what my step father did, and I somewhat do hate him for it. But not all males are bad. Some are kind and gentle." She said all this while smiling and looking at Theseus and Theseus smiled just as big back. "But, before you become a demigod helper, you have to train" said Percy. "Train?" Asked Lilly. Theseus and Percy nodded. "You will learn how to use the sword, the bow and arrow, and a hunting knife." explained Percy. "And a rifle" said Theseus and he picked up his gun and pulled the bolt action on this side, making a lock clack sound as the round entered the chamber."

"Want to see what it looks like when you fire one of theses babies? asked Theseus with a cocky grin. "How about a contest. My bow and arrow against you rifle. We will see who is more accurate since you can "put a bullet in the eye of a cyclops from 500 yards." suggested Artemis with her own cocky grin. "Alright, I'll take you one that bet. What are the bets?" said Theseus. Artemis though for a second before saying "If I win, Percy will have to lean how to shoot an arrow." Percy paled and looked at Theseus who only smiled at the goddess. "Okay, but if i win you will have to accompany Percy on a date. He chooses where to go."

Percy stared At his brother before looking at the wide eyed Artemis. The moon goddess then narrowed her eyes and said, "Okay, your on" before promptly turning around and leaving. "Meet at the far side of the clearing tomorrow morning before breakfast, don't be late." Before disappearing in the the in the slowly thickening snow fall. "What the HELL Theseus, not only did you challenge a goddess to a contest of aim, but you challenged one who has been foreign arrows since literally the world began. And worst of all, if you lose I will have to learn how to shoot the only weapon I suck at. Give me a sword and I can wield it great. Give me a spear and I could beat al out anyone. Give me a knife and you will find it hilt deep up your ass. But give me a bow and arrow and I am so screwed." Ranted Percy.

"Well good thing you have a goddess of archery teaching you." Said Theseus with a sly smile Before scurrying back up into the tree. Percy shook his head and turned to Lilly who was standing there looking really cold. "You wanna come in?" He asked. Lilly nodded and Percy stepped aside To let her pass. Inside e tent looked a lot bigger than the outside. Inside was a fire that let out no smoke, two sleeping bags, a small table and chair, and a dresser with clothes in it. Lilly sat by the fire to warm her body and rubbed her arms to keep the blood circulating. "Sorry but I'm not use to this cold weather." Apologized Lilly.

Percy shrugged and sat across from her. "You hungry?"he asked. Lilly nodded and Percy clapped his hands, instantly making a plate of food that Lilly had seen the hunters eating. As she ate she noticed the Percy had put on a shirt, but it was sleeveless. "How are you not cold?" She asked. Percy sighed and said "My patron is Hestia, who happened to be goddess of the hearth and home. With her blessing we have the power to make fire from from our bodies, heal wounds, make food, and when it gets cold our body heat rises so that we don't get cold." "So why the big coats?" Asked Lilly. "Fire is already hot and it can't really get any hotter than it already is, so even though we put on layers it really doesn't effect our body because out body temperature doesn't change" explained Percy.

Lilly nodded her head slowly as she tried to process all the info Percy was giving her. "So when I become like you will I have these powers?" Percy nodded his head. "Even the wings?"

Percy laughed a little and let out his wings. "Theses are special. All the gods blessed me an Theseus so that we can have the power to protect the hunters. The wings came as a bonus and we are the only ones in history to have them." Lilly seemed a little bummed out about this, but quickly got over it. She then yawned really loudly and stretched. "Well someone's sleepy, you can have Theseus's bed since he will bed since we will be taking turns guarding. When it's my turn he will sleep I'm my bed. Lilly nodded and slowly walked over to theseus's bed a flopped down. It must have had it's own heater or something because Lilly was instantly warmed. This only helped her fall into a deeper sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next morning, everyone was was up and moving around. Near the end of the clearing was multiple different targets. There were glass bottles, balloons, and helmets all lined up. Artemis was leaning against a tree as she patiently watched Theseus field strip and clean his rifle. When he was done he stood up and and nodded to her. "Okay" she announce loudly, "The rules are simple, each person gets 12 shots to hit all twelve targets. incase of a tie, the targets are to be set back 100 feet each time. The person with the most points at e end of a round win!." Artemis then drew a line in the snow and took a step back next to Theseus.

"Are you ready to lose?" She asked with a smirk. "Ladies first" he said and Artemis notched an arrow. For the next 10 seconds Artemis fired twelve arrows and hit all her targets dead in the center. Theseus waited for the targets to magically reset themselves before lifting his gun. he attached a silencer to the barrel and looked down the sight. He fired off his twelve rounds just as fast as Artemis and hit all twelve targets also. He flashed her a quick grin before sitting down in the snow. A few hunters came out an moved the targets a hundred feet back before quickly getting out the way. Again both Artemis and Theseus fired twelve shots and again they both hit their marks with amazing accuracy.

After another ten rounds with neither of them missing a shot, they decided to speed things up. They moved the targets back 500 feet a Artemis i chanted the so that they moved back and forth like a video game. Off to the side were Percy and Lilly, who were watching the competition with interest.

"Wow, they are both really skilled." Commented Lilly.

"Yeah, give Theseus a gun and a target and he will hit it. No matter where or how he hits it he will hit it."

They both started laughing when they noticed it got real quiet. When they looked they saw Artemis staring wide eyed down the field to the targets. The targets had stopped moving and sticking out of each of them was an arrow. Each of them except the last one at least.

"She missed" gasped a hunter from the back. Theseus got up from his spot where he was sitting in the snow. He had a straight face on because he knew that if he smiled or laughed it would only make things worse. He then turned and begin walking away. "Where are you going?" Said Phoebe. "Your not quitting are you. Afraid your gonna lose?"

Theseus kept walking and soon disappeared into the forest. Everyone stood around and waited. "What do we do now" said a very confused hunter. Artemis was about to answer when she was cut off but the sound of a gunshot. A helmet was knocked out of the air and hit the ground with a thud. Where the forehead should have been was a large smoking hole. Then multiple other shots rang out and each bullet found its target.

Eleven shots later all the targets were either broken or had a hole in it. Everyone stared in shock. Not a single sound was made as Theseus came from the forest and surveyed his work. Artemis was the first to unfreeze and turned to him. "I guess your skills were not as exaggerated as i previously thought. You are a man of great skill." She said promptly before turning on her heels and quickly walking away. Her hunters soon followed; some even giving him dirty looks as if it was Theseus fault that Artemis lost.

After everyone had left, only Thalia, Percy, and Lilly remained. "Well that was interesting" said thalia, breaking the silence. "You just defeated a goddess. That's not something easy to do."

Theseus laughed a little and said "I feel kinda bad about it. I didn't expect to win." At this Percy's eyes nearly shot out of his head. "You mean that you knew there was a high possibility that you were not going to win, and you still went ahead and did this. And not only that, but you bet ME if you lost."

Theseus rolled his eyes. "Calm down, its not like if I lost it would be the end of your world. Anyway you still have that date with her, so your not off the hook yet." Percy instantly paled. "I am so screwed." Everyone laughed at this before Thalia said "Well I better go talk to Artemis. You've seriously wounded her pride today with your win." With that everyone dispersed. Percy went into the tree to be the look out and Theseus and Lilly went for a walk in the forest.

IN ARTEMIS TENT AFTER CONTEST

Artemis stormed into her tent red with anger. 'How dare that boy go and show me up like that!' she thought. 'He's probably out there gloating and thinking he can beat anyone. Typical male nature. Always wanting to show a woman what she can't do." (Man this is kinda hard to write this considering I'm a guy so...) Artemis sat in her bed a fumed for a few more minutes. She could have sworn the arrow would have hit its mark, but for some reason the arrow just barely grazed the side of the bottle. Artemis sat and thought about this when suddenly a knock came on her tent flap. "Who is it?" She asked. "Thalia" was the reply. Artemis sighed and said "Come on in."

Thalia stepped in and sat on the floor across from Artemis. "You know he thought you were going to win right?" asked Thalia. Artemis cocked an eyebrow. "He told me that he felt bad for beating you and that he thought you had a better chance of winning than him."

"Your just saying that in hopes I don't turn them into a jackalope." said Artemis. Thalia smiled and said "I swear on the river styx that everything I told you is true." Thunder boomed in the distance and the two women waited. When nothing happened Artemis blushed heavily. So Theseus still went along with the bet even though his possibility of winning was very small. How noble. Well at least losing wasn't all bad. Now she has to go on a date with Percy who not only is noble, but he is also strong, tall hands-. Artemis mentally shook her head. what was wrong with her, she shouldn't be having these thoughts about Percy.

As soon as she finished that thought Percy ran in with a worried expression. "Whats wrong?" Asked Thalia, hopping up. "Monsters, at least fifty. They are the six armed thingys i've never seen before." "Wait, six armed thingys that popped out of the earth? Those must be Earthborn. This is not good" said Artemis. "Thalia alert the hunters." suddenly loud gunshots ran out. "To late. they are already here" said Percy before quickly dashing out.

5 MINUTES EARLIER.

Percy was sitting in the tree with a pair of binoculars as he searched for danger. As his eyes searched, his mind wandered. He was thinking about his unfortunate date with Artemis. 'Well it can't be that bad. I mean it could be fun. Not to mention Artemis isn't ugly or anything like that, with her silver eyes, bright smile, and her cute little but-.' What the HELL? Why was he thinking about Artemis like that? he doesn't like Artemis and she sure as Hades doesn't like him.

Suddenly a very loud BOOM came from the sky and it knocked Percy out of his thought and the tree. He hit two branches and landed on a third upside down. "OW!" He yelled out loud. He slowly pulled himself up and sat on the branch. Then something caught his eye. About 100 yards away something popped out of the ground. Percy first saw its head, then one, no two, no three pairs of arms and finally it pulled its self up and began walking. Multiple others started doing the same before Percy finally got his senses together and quickly climbed down the tree.

When he reached the bottom he let out a two very loud whistles in hopes that Theseus would hear him. After a second two whistles answered him and Percy began running to the hunters camp. He quickly ran to Artemis tent but was stopped by Phoebe. "Where do you think your going boy" she said. "I need to speak to Artemis." He said trying to get by her. Phoebe pushed Percy back, pulled out a knife, and said "Artemis needs not the company of males, if you have a problem tell me." Percy rolled his eyes and tried getting past her again but Phoebe swung her knife. . Percy was ready though. As soon as Phoebes hand hit his chest, Percy grabbed it, twisted it behind he back, knocked her legs from under her, and slammed her onto the ground.

One hand he held the knife and the other he used to hold Phoebe down. "You will stay down if you do not wish to get hurt." He said before slamming the knife into the snow next to her head.. Phoebe turned red but stayed still as Percy quickly got up and continued to Artemis tent. He ran inside and saw Thalia and Artemis having a conversation. "Thalia asked what was wrong and Percy quickly told them what he saw. Artemis told Thalia to warn the hunter, but then shots were heard. "To late, they are already here" said Percy, before quickly dashing out.

Percy ran to the charge of the earthborn with his own. As he ran, he pulled riptide out from his back pocket and uncapped it. he didn't use it when he and Theseus saved the hunters from the ambush because it would have been a dead give away to who he was. the hunters stayed back and fired arrow after arrow into the swarm of monsters. The earthborn retaliated by picking up hardened earth with spikes and throwing them at the hunters. Finally Percy mead it to the earthborn and began hacking and slashing. he took the arm off one of the freaks of nature and sliced another in half.

A bullet whizzed pass Percy's head and struck a earthborn dead center, effectively blowing it nearly in half and killing a second one behind the first one. As this kept up the fifty earthborn slowly dwindled down to 40. Than 20. And lastly the last few were dispatched with a few arrows and a flaming fist to the face. Percy was breathing heavily as he capped riptide and put it away. He slowly jogged back to the line of hunters where they were tending to the wounded. A hunter had taken a spike rock to the side of her head and was dead before she hit the ground. Another one had got hit in the shoulder and it nearly came right off.

Theseus and Lilly ran up to him and Theseus asked "What the hell were those things?" "Earthborn" said Artemis, who they didn't even know was standing there. "I must warn the others. Stany here and look out for anymore monsters." then she disappeared in a bright light. Percy turned to Theseus and Lilly with a smirk. "So, mind telling me where you two have been." Both of them began to blush furiously. "Ummm" said Theseus.

FLASHBACK TIME

Theseus and Lilly made their way through the forest as the snow fell. "I love snow" commented Lilly. "I'm not all that great about snow. Snow is frozen water and water is bad for fire." said Theseus with a straight face. Lilly just laughed and bumped him with her hip, making Theseus laugh too. They kept walking in silence until the came upon a frozen lake. they sat down in the snow near the edge and watched the snow fall. Suddenly Theseus felt Lilly Shiver violently. he looked over and noticed her entire body was racked in shivers.

"Um, you cold?" he asked. Lilly just nodded because her teeth were chattering so hard she couldn't talk. Theseus sat up and gently pulled her into his lap and hugged her from behind. Lilly instantly stopped shaking as she felt the warmth pass through her. "Better?" Asked Theseus. "Better." agreed Lilly. They sat like that for a moment before Theseus broke the silence. "Why did you turn down Artemis offer to become a hunter and join us instead?"

Lilly turned in his lap until she was facing Theseus. "Because I want adventure and fun. Not being cramped in a camp full of man hating girls."

Theseus was surprised by this. "But i thought you would hate men after what your step father did to you."

"My step father was a horrible man, one of the many out there. But I can't allow the actions of one man to poison my thoughts about other men." replied Lilly, shocking Theseus even more. "Also, i couldn't give up love. I always had this dream that one day i would meet this perfect man and we would have kids and grow old and die happy. I couldn't let my step father ruin that dream for me. Plus Ive already found my perfect man."

At this Theseus eyes widened. "Really? Who is it? Do I know him? Is he better looking than me?" Lilly just laughed a little. "It is you stupid. I know we just met and all, but there is something about you that is different from other men. Your kind, gentle, caring. When I met you I felt like you would be the one to sweep me odd my feet. And you literally did too." Theseus smiled at theses word and looked into Lilly's bright green eyes. They were so bright and shiny. little did he know Lilly was thinking the exact same thing. Slowly their face got closer and closer before their lips finally touched.

They kissed each other softly before it grew more intense. Lilly slid her tongue into Theseus's mouth as their kiss became more heat. Theseus hands slid down Lilly's backside and he gently squeeze her butt causing her to moan in his mouth. But before things could get any farther a loud whistles was heard. they instantly broke apart and looked around before Theseus noticed it was from his brother. He quickly Whistled back before grabbing Lilly's hand and helping her up. "We can finish this later but right now camps in trouble." Lilly nodded and they both ran back to camp to help.

FLASHBACK FINISH

"Nothin really i just went to show Lilly the beauty of snow." finished Theseus who was red in the face. Percy just rolled his eyes and walked away, not believing them for a second. Both Lilly and Theseus let out a small sigh of relief before intertwining hands and walking back to the tent a happy couple.


	6. Authors note

Hey guys I got a question. How many people think that the relationship between Theseus and Lilly came early. if you think so that I would gladly change it but I would need your vote. Plz review and say if you think I should leave them be or change it.


	7. Discontinued

Hey guys I just had a great idea. I decided I am not going to finish this story but instead right a better and longer one with just Percy. The chapter should be up soon so don't worry. If anyone would like to use this story just PM me and we can talk. Hank you all for the reviews and the favs and favorites. Sincerely, Beyond Books


	8. News of the new book

Hey guys I just posted the new chapter of the alternate book for wings of Olympus. It's epic and if you like this book then you going to love "Things to overcome". I hope you guys like it and don't be afriad to review on it. Also I have not gotten any PMs on who wants Wings of Olympus so if you want it speak now or forever hold you peace.


End file.
